Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications are designed be run on the cloud. For instance, remote desktop applications may be provided by a private or public-facing cloud computing host. These remote applications are typically provided to users who have subscribed to access and use those applications. The user's access to these applications is typically metered, with each portion of transferred data being measured and tallied. To prevent users from consuming too much bandwidth, their connections are often throttled, resulting in a potentially degraded experience.